Yori's Experience
by digitalprogram
Summary: Yori takes a memorable trip to the I/O tower. Oneshot/Lemon, rated M for high sexual content.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tron and all related content. I do not make any money from this writing. Tron and related characters and IP are copyright Disney.**_

**I've seen a few Tron fanfics online, some adult and non-adult, but there hasn't been one that focuses on Yori. I decided to step up and fill that void. :)**

**ALTHOUGH THIS STORY IS COMPLETE, THERE WILL BE SLIGHT GRAMMATICAL CHANGES IN THE FUTURE.**

**Oh, and the story's setting takes place around 1983/1984.**

--

"Geeze, I need a break.", Lora said as she finished updating her ENCOM Navigation program, Yori. She had been programming for two hours straight from the remote terminal in her bedroom. Although she spent much time with her lover, Alan, it seemed like they didn't have the time to make love. This began to frustrate her more as days passed on. Most of the time, either one was busy either with work or out on business and research trips.

Later that night, Lora started to feel very lustful. She badly wished to have one night alone with Alan. After the resignation of Ed Dillinger, Alan was promoted to a senior position within the company. Sadly, this meant more time spent on business matters, and with him out of town on an important ENCOM trade and commerce summit, she decided that she would take care of matters herself. Lora locked her bedroom door, dimmed the lights, and proceeded to take off every article of clothing. She plopped on top of her bed in excitement. She was ready for a wild, sexual time all to herself.

Meanwhile, in the digital world.

"I can't wait to contact Lora 1!" Yori exclaimed to herself as she made her way to the I/O Tower. It would the first time she ever made direct contact to her user after her world was freed from the MCP and Sark. She was eager to find out what her user thought after the system's liberation. It was the main thing Yori was looking forward to, besides meeting up with Tron. As a security program, he was busy rebuilding the system, and making sure that sectors remained safe and free. She missed him greatly, and thought that a trip to the I/O tower might ease the feelings, even for a little bit. After a small trek, she finally made it to the I/O tower's entrance.

She stepped forth onto the steps. A female program stood at the top of the console. She glowed bright purple, had a full-figured, curvy physique, and was adorned in a circuit-covered robe that resembled a toga. Her appearance was like that of a user in her late 20's. During the times of the MCP, tower guardian positions were limited to old, male programs who have spent much time in the system. After the liberation, all programs had the opportunity to be guardians of the I/O tower.

"Greetings program", the guardian said. "My name designation is Tiff, welcome! Who are you wishing to establish contact with?"

"My user, Lora 1!" Yori exclaimed.

"Ah, yes! There has been a request. Interesting permissions on this transmission, as well", the guardian spoke. "Apparently this is a very private communication for you.", she added.

This made Yori excited. Direct private communications between programs and their users was always considered a very good thing. Tiff closed her eyes and began to say the sacred words of their belief. "All that is visible must grow beyond itself and extend into the realm of the invisible." After a short pause, the guardian opened her eyes and spoke. "...I think your user is waiting!", she smiled.

"Thank you!", Yori said as she quickly made her way inside the tower.

Yori walked through the narrow, cornering corridors, and finally made it to the main room. As she stepped in, she was invited by brilliant hues of neon colors. A bright light shined down into the middle of the room. Yori slowly walked toward it. As she entered the light, she was surprised to see what was happening right next to her. She looked on as an object seemed to rez right before her eyes. As the object solidified, Yori quickly identified what the object was. What rezzed in front of her was a bright board, tilted on what seemed to be a 40 degree angle. It was an energy wall. However, this was the exact opposite of the torturous energy-draining walls created by the MCP. Rather than being a design of gray chevron shapes and harmful sockets, this board had bright concentric circles, with soft, glowing pink and purple hues. Whereas the torture constructs were built by the evil MCP for the harming and de-resolution of programs (namely Clu and Dumont), this construct was created by the users for programs to enjoy many different kinds of pleasure.

Yori suddenly heard the distinct sounds of a voice... a voice which sounded like Lora.  
"Greetings, program.", the voice spoke, in a friendly tone.

"...u...user!? LORA!?", Yori gasped in awe.

"Yes, Yori", the female voice said. "I thought you'd like a little surprise. Especially after working so hard to free this system."

"Wow... but this? Really?", Yori said.

"Yes, conscript. You deserve this more than you can ever calculate."

Yori was suddenly lifted off of her feet, as if picked up by an invisible force, and was flung towards the board.

Yori was planted softly onto the slanted wall, arms and legs spread. Surprisingly, it did not feel hard or metallic at all. In fact, it felt soft and cushion-like. It seemed very comfortable. Yori seemed to be stuck to the surface, however she was intrigued to learn that her arms were able to lift off the board, as if she had the option to get off at anytime.

"You've been so selfless in saving this realm. I think it's time for you to take a break for a little bit... to take some time to relax and enjoy yourself.", the voice said, in a lower, almost seductive tone.

"my gift to you, my program...", the woman voice said, fading away.

Yori was smiling brightly, partly because of what she experienced, and also in anticipation of what was to come.

Suddenly the circles around Yori began to glow brightly, and a small burst of energy began to travel through the her body. The burst traveled along her right hand, into her arm, along the length of her body, and exited through her opposite arm and hand. Yori giggled at the extremely pleasurable, almost ticklish sensation.

"Oh...my...user!", Yori laughed as another beam of energy swept through her.

Another burst of energy began to travel around her, but this time much more slowly. The surges felt much more tingly to her, and it felt downright sexual. Yori sighed as the power traveled along her shoulders, and slowly down her sides, down to her thighs and legs, and traveled out from her feet. Yori's eyes closed and she lightly bit her lower lip as she was taking in all of the pleasurable sensations.

Then, 2 bursts met her sides, and traveled slowly across her chest and breasts. Yori's clenched face changed to a gaping mouth "Oh!" expression. The power danced along her breasts in the form of flowing white waves of light along her circuitry-covered suit. Her circuit lines flared a bright blue. At the same time, another burst traveled along her shoulders, and went through her body yet again. The program let out a moan and an exhale of passion. As the power subsided, 2 more surges met her body, one beginning at her helmet cap, and the other entering at her feet.

Yori's gaping expression became more intensified as the surges began to move. The top one moving downward, past her neck and chest, and down her stomach. The bottom one moved upward, along her boots and digital legwarmers, and danced along her thighs. The two surges began to circle and trace around her abdomen. "...Ohhh!!", Yori sighed as the circles of light began to trace closer to the junction of her legs.

The power closed in and danced frantically around the length of her loins, along and in-between her legs and inner thighs. The surges looked like a blur of light zooming along her nether-regions.

Yori's giggles from the sensations soon gave way to louder moans and yells of pleasure. Her vocal sounds became louder and louder as she was approaching climax. Her circuity was pulsating faster and faster, brighter and brighter. As the surges began to show traces of losing their intensity, 2 more pulses entered and began to create power cycles along her breasts.

Yori knew that she would very soon explode in ecstasy. Every particle of her being rezzed with electricity. The surges The cycles of energy pulsed faster, and more intense. Suddenly, she went over the edge in a cry of lust. "My Usserrrr...OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!", she moaned loudly as the orgasm took her over. Every bit of her was writhing in pleasure, her private regions pulsating wildly. Her circuitry flared brilliantly. As waves of pleasure washed over her for what seemed like countless microcycles, the surging pulses of pleasure began to slow down and lose focus on her sex. Yori remained still on the board, her breath, and pulsating calming down, both physically and visually. The bursts began to move around her body in random patterns, and finally made their exit onto the wall of circles.

As she left the wall and made contact with solid ground, she bent slightly down, regaining her composure, her circuitry fluttering slightly.

Suddenly, Lora's voice returned, chuckling. "Had fun!?"

"Oh my user... you have no idea!", Yori spoke in a fatigued and amused voice.

"Hehe... I want you to know that you are amazing. I am so proud of you, Yori, and I know that you are capable of doing great things in this system. Always remember this.", the voice replied.

"Confirmed, Lora 1!!", Yori replied with vigor.

The voice faded away again and the neon lights in the room dimmed to it's normal setting. Yori began to make her way out of the tower entrance.

"Could you BE any louder!?", someone said to her side. Yori turned to see that it was Tiff who just spoke.

"Wait, you didn't see what happened in there, did you!?", Yori said.

"No, but trust me, I know what goes on. It's not like I haven't seen it before, anyway.", Tiff commented. Yori gave a slight laugh, shook her head, and slowly made her way out. "Goodbye, program!", Tiff said.

Tiff overlooked Yori's departure from atop of her console. She knew exactly what had occured, and an interesting thought processed through her mind. She overlooked her console, and realized that no other programs were scheduled to make contact for a while. After eyeing the entrance portal to the tower, she pressed a button on her elevated console, and the front entrance lights began to shut down...

As Yori continued her walking, she overheard a de-rezzing sound, as if functions were being disabled. She looked back at the tower in alarm. From what she saw, the tower lights and beam were still shining bright, but the entrance was dim. Yori instantly thought that something bad may have happened to Tiff! She quickly ran her way back to the tower.

She proceeded up the steps, and looked skyward. The beam of the I/O Tower changed from a white spotlight to a brilliant purple ray. She continued to make her way back inside, slowly and quietly, as to not disturb whatever was occuring inside. She stepped through the narrow corridors, and slowly peeked along a corner. Yori stopped and hid behind a corner in surprise when she heard electronic noises and a few whispers coming from the tower's main room. She peeked around the corner, and in her line of sight, she saw what seemed to be Tiff's guardian robe laying on the floor. Just then, the room filled with sounds of moans.

Yori peeked out from the corner to get a better view, and saw what was going on. In the middle of the I/O tower floor was Tiff, in her basic circuitry suit, spread on an energy wall. She was glowing brightly, moaning from the blissful energy pulses of pleasure. Yori was amused and laughed at the idea that she might've inspired Tiff to contact her user for some private time. She slowly exited the room, not to disturb the other program's experience.


End file.
